


Loving Livy

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, YouTube, step-parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fell asleep on the aeroplane and I keep making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistaken us as a couple and for some reason you keep flirting with me now but I don’t really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aeroplane

Dan had expected to get a bit of rest on his flight from America. He’d requested an aisle seat so he could stretch out his legs and brought along his best headphones to block out the din of the packed jet. As he approached his seat, 14C, Dan saw a man struggling with a young child. Smiling, Dan opened the overhead compartment, silently alerting the other man that he would be sharing that row of seats.

“I think I’m in your seat,” the other man said, smiling tiredly. The little girl fussed and asked her father for her “Pooh bear.”

“Did you want the aisle seat?” Dan asked, as a woman passed behind him to get to her seat. Her suitcase hit the back of his ankle and he winced.

“It would be good because Livy can get antsy on and want to use the loo—a lot.”

“Hey!” the little girl who seemed to be about four years old seemed offended.

Dan laughed lightly. “I’ll take the window if it’s easier for you.”

“Would you? Great. Thanks so much,” the man got up to allow Dan space to slide across the seat. Livy propped herself up on her knees and stared at the stranger.

“Do you like flying?” she asked.

“Yes, it’s fun sometimes.”

“I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“My daddy says I have to talk with my inside voice because people might be _sleeping_.” She exaggerated the final word with a roll of her eyes. She even pushed her dark curls, which had fallen out of her haphazard ponytail, out of her eyes with attitude.

Dan nodded. “I agree with your daddy. But I understand why you don’t like it.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

Her father called her name and handed her a yellow stuffed animal, wearing a red shirt.

“I love the Winnie the Pooh,” Dan told her. “He was my favorite when I was little… I think he still is.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Dan affirmed. “I can do a voice like him. Wanna hear?”

Her eyes watched him with rapt attention. “Yeah.”

Clearing his voice, Dan said in his most articulate voice, “Oh, bother!”

Livy giggled and turned to her father. “Look Daddy. He sounds just like Pooh!”

“Yeah, baby,” the dark haired man agreed.

“Again!” Livy demanded. “Again!”

Dan indulged the child, feeling his cheeks redden as her father watched this time. “Oh, bother!”

Just then the stewardess came around closed the overhead compartment. Livy had been given her bear, a book, and her blankie. Unfortunately, she would have to wait until the plane was high in the sky before she could have her snack.

“What’s your name?” Livy asked when the plane began to move.

“Dan.”

“Oh. That’s a nice name,” she said with authority. “My daddy’s name is Philip, but he doesn’t like it when grandma calls him that.”

“Livy,” her father admonished. “I’m sure Dan here would like to get some rest.”

He must have noticed Dan’s ready pillow and blanket.

“She’s cute. Really, it’s no problem.”

“Thanks. I’m Phil by the way, not Philip. Only my mum calls me that when I’m in very deep trouble. Hopefully, you won’t ever have to use it.”

Dan couldn’t help but wonder if the other man was flirting with him. This could be a very interesting trip indeed.

—-

Phil had fallen asleep almost immediately. Livy, being considerate of her father and believing she was a big girl now, reached for the carry-on her father had packed for her in a tiny pink backpack. Her graham crackers and apple juice were safely packed away. She began to unbuckle her seat belt but Dan stopped her.

“What do you need?”

“My snack. It’s in that bag underneath there. I can’t reach if I don’t get up.”

Dan reached down and pulled the bag into Livy’s lap. She opened it and pulled out the contents one at a time. Having foresight, Dan pulled down the tray table for her. He pushed the straw into the juice box for her and tore open the packing for her biscuits.

A little while later, a stewardess came by with a cart of beverages.

“I’ll just have some tea,” Dan told her, as he brushed the crumbs off Livy’s blanket.

“And for you, princess?”

“Nothing, thank you,” she replied politely. “My daddy might like something when he wakes up.” She pointed to Phil, who hadn’t stirred since the plane took off.

“What do you think he’d like?”

Livy thought a second. “Ribena.”

The uniformed woman handed Dan the bottle before commenting, “She’s so cute and polite. You must be proud.”

Dan simply smiled and nodded, “Thank you.” He figured it didn’t matter in the long run.

—-

Dan, who had never been around many children since being a child himself, suddenly found himself laughing to an episode of Peppa Pig. Livy had asked him if there were any games on the tablet he’d brought out. He hadn’t any games for children so he searched for something she would like. When she saw the pink pig on the screen, she asked him to watch it. Dan couldn’t resist her pleading bonnie blue eyes no matter how much she tried.

Eventually Livy fell asleep cuddling her bear and sucking her thumb. Another stewardess came by to check on everyone. Dan shook his head as his seat mates slumbered on.

—-

Dan woke to the sound of cutlery clinking. As his eyes cleared of sleep, he saw Livy was banging her fork and knife together. Phil gave him a look of apology and gently took the knife for her hands.

“Good morning,” Dan smiled.

“Morning, Dan,” Livy said, with a full mouth, having taken a bite of her muffin already.

“I saved some breakfast for you since you were sleeping when they came by,” Phil said. “Is lukewarm French toast okay?”

Dan smiled. “Sounds appetizing actually. Thanks. I appreciate it.” Phil handed Dan the plate

“The stewardess was acting kinda weird if I’m honest.”

Dan sat up a bit straighter. “How so?”

“She acted like I should know what you wanted.”

“Hmm,” Dan made a noncommittal sound.

“It’s like she thought we were together or something. Weird, right? Not that I’d mind.”

_Okay,_ Dan thought. _He’s definitely flirting… I don’t think I mind._

“You don’t?” Dan asked.

“Not really. I could do much worse.”

Dan chuckled to himself as he continued eating. The whole thing is surreal. His kid is literally sitting there, coloring right beside him. “Phil, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Phil adjusted his glasses, which looked amazing Dan noticed. “Hand me your tablet. I’ll write a note.” 

Dan gave him a few minutes. The note had said, “You’re the first guy I’ve been interested in for a while. I think you’re really cute and I’d like to see you again after we land. Do you think I could give you my number?”

Dan couldn’t hide his smile. Phil was cute and seemed very thoughtful.

“I live in London. That’s home for us.”

“Me too,” Dan said. “I’d love to see you again.”

Livy turned to Dan. “Good. We can watch more Peppa Pig.”

Dan smiled at the little girl. “It’s a date.”


	2. Carousel

Dan was almost late when he pushed the doorbell at 3204 St. Anne’s Lane. He had wanted to make a good impression since Phil had only seen him once, in his messy travelling clothes. He would admit that he had probably spent too much time onhis hair and picking out the shirt he thought looked best with his jeans. As the doorbell’s chime sang out, Dan heard fumbling and a “Shoot!’” from behind the door.

Phil, a bit disheveled, opened the door and smiled when he saw Dan. “Hi.”

“Hey, you okay?” Dan asked, with a charming smile.

Phil nodded, gesturing for Dan to come inside. “ _Livy_ left her shoes out _again_ and I tripped. Come on in. I’m still getting ready. Sorry.” He was obviously emphasizing his words to send his daughter a message about tidying up.

“S’okay.” Dan took that moment to look around. The townhouse was not posh but Phil certainly did well for himself. The house was warm in color and in atmosphere. It was obvious a young child resided here but the space maintained order. Dan heard a child’s voice and followed the sound into the adjacent room, peering inside.

“Hi, Dan!” Livy waved from her place at an art table. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Dan chuckled and said, “Okay.”

Meanwhile, Phil was checking his phone. “Oh no.”

Dan turned around to face the other man. “What?”

“The babysitter cancelled. I can’t go out if no one can watch her.”

“Oh. That sucks.” Dan instantly deflated.

Phil looked sorrowful. “I’m a single dad, you know, and this comes with the territory, I guess.”

“We can take Livy with us,” Dan suggested. He really didn’t want to wait to take Phil out. Waiting two weeks for this date was long enough. Between his odd schedule working for the BBC and Phil’s job as a family therapist, it was hard to find days when they were both free.

“Seriously?” Phil looked at him disbelievingly. “You want a four year old to come with us on our first date?”

“She was there when we met,” Dan reasoned. “Come on. When was the last time you had a bit of fun?” They had been talking a bit over the phone in the past few weeks. Dan had learned that the trip Phil had been on was more business than pleasure.

Phil paused then smiled. “Alright. Let me get her ready. It shouldn’t take long.” Phil went into the livingroom to tell Livy the news. Her eyes brightened and she jumped up from her project.

She from her father and up the stairs, muttering, “What will I wear?”

Dan smirked at Phil. “What did you say to her?”

“I told her she was the chaperone on our date.”

“Let’s go, boys!” Livy announced, in a darling blue polka dot dress and the navy tights she had already been wearing.

“Did you pick out that outfit all by yourself?” Dan asked. “You look very stylish.”

“Thank you. I try,” she replied, sliding on her black patent shoes.

—-

Dan was in stitches as Livy and Phil both recited the lines from their favorite Disney movies. Apparently, Livy fancied herself an actress and Phil, the doting father he seemed to be, supported her with his whole self.

Things really got interesting when Livy broke into song right in the middle of a sandwich shop that they’d decided on for lunch.

“If I were you…” she sang.

“I would love me too!” Phil finished.

The people sitting at the surrounding tables clapped for the duet along with Dan. “You were amazing,” he said. “I should get you on the radio.”

Livy looked confused. “You can do that?”

“Yeah,” Dan affirmed. “I have a show on the radio.”

“You do?! Your very own show?”

“I do,” Dan laughed at her surprise.

Livy then made a motion to Phil to come in closer. She cupped her hand around his ear but Dan could still hear anyway. She had said, “Daddy, he’s so cool. I think we made a good choice.”

Phil nodded while eyeing Dan. “Me too.”

—-

After lunch, the three of them decided to walk around town for a bit. This time, Dan joined in the singing. About ten minutes later, they walked right into a carnival being held on the town center. Livy, channeling her inner four year old self, squirmed out of her father’s grasp wanting to see everything and ride every ride. All maturity had left her.

“Livy-love, stay with me,” Phil said, holding onto her hand firmly. “This is not a good place to get lost.”

“’Kay Daddy,” she pouted.

“I’ll get up some tokens,” offered Dan. “Then we can go on the rides together.”

Livy smiled brightly and nodded, causing her black ringlets to shake.

—

While Livy rode the carousel on her own, Phil and Dan stood on the sidelines waiting for her to come back around so they could wave to her.

Phil saw her and took a quick picture. “She looks so much like her mother when she smiles, it’s almost scary; like a clone.”

“Yeah?” Dan asked. “Her mum must have been quite a looker. Livy’s precious.”

Phil smiled proudly. “She gets some of it from me, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Dan flirted back.

“Listen, I want to thank you for today. Not a lot of people would offer to spend the day with four year old when they’d been promised a date.”

“It’s okay,” Dan said easily. “I really wanted to hang out with you, one way or another.”

“Couldn’t wait?” Phil asked, smirking.

“No,” Dan answered honestly. “I’ve been thinking about you since the flight.”

Phil waved to Livy again when she passed by. “I have to admit I’ve been thinking about you too.”

The carousel slowed to a stop and the children were told to depart. Livy ran to meet her father and Dan once the ride had stopped. “Daddy?” she asked, practically bouncing with energy.

“Yes?”

“Can I have a funnel cake?”

Phil looked apprehensive. “You’ve already eaten a lot of sugar today, more than you should. Do you think that’s a good idea?”

Livy then did something Dan hadn’t expected. “But, I want it!” she shouted, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

“Olivia Rose, do not raise your voice to me,” Phil said as he kneeled down to speak to her.

“But Daddy, I–,”

“Lower your voice,” he said firmly.

She took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. “I want funnel cake!”

Clueless, Dan stood and watched the father in action. Some people walked past, giving them looks.  

“Take my hand right now. We are going home.”

Livy stomped her foot again and shook her head no. Phil picked her up and let her cry into his shoulder. She did not kick or scream. Confused but impressed, Dan followed them home.

On the walk home, Livy fell asleep in her father’s arms.

“Sorry about all that,” Phil apologized.

“You don’t have to apologize. Kids are kids. I am confused though. She’s so mature and then…”

“She becomes the four year old she was destined to be,” Phil chuckled lightly. “She was a bit over stimulated today. She hadn’t had a nap and had far too much sugar for her own good. When she wakes up, I’ll tell her what she did. She’ll want to write you an apology letter.”

“I will say that you handled that better than I would have. I’m the spoiling kind of parent. I know it.”

“Yeah?” Phil asked. “What makes you say that?”

“A kid like Livy already has me wrapped around her little finger. I was going to get her the funnel cake just so she would stop crying. Phil, I hated the look on her face.”

“Trust me, it’s not something I like either. But, I remind myself that if I give her everything she wants, she’ll lose a part of her childhood.”

“How so?”

“If I don’t set the rules,” Phil said, “Then she has to figure them out. I want her to spend her time playing and exploring, not figuring out what can get her in trouble. She should know she’s safe within certain boundaries. Today, she was out of line. She cried out of guilt, not frustration. When I picked her up, I reminded her that she was safe even though she broke a rule.”

Dan raised his brow. “That actually makes a lot of sense. I hope I remember that when I have my own kids.”

“You want kids someday?”

Dan nodded. “I always wanted two or three.”

They approached the house, and Dan followed Phil inside. He went upstairs to put Livy down in her room for the rest of her nap. When he returned, Phil saw Dan looking at a picture of Livy and her mother that was sitting on the end table next to the sofa.

“That’s her mum, Savannah. She lives in the States. Livy stayed with her while I was presenting a paper in Florida.”

“She’s pretty like I thought. Phil, are you… I mean I feel like I’m being rude when I ask this.”

“I’m bisexual,” Phil told him, knowing what was coming. “Is that a problem for you? I know for some people–”

“No!” Dan blurted out, putting up his hands in protest. “No. It’s not a problem. I just wanted to know what to expect.”

Phil followed Dan’s as if he was trying to decide if he was lying. “What should I expect from you?”

“I’m still trying to figure it out,” Dan replied honestly. “I know some people think I’m too old to still question my sexuality…I think I’m leaning toward pansexuality.”

Phil approached him on the couch, sitting down next to him. “That’s more than fair. Uh, Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really want to pursue this? I mean _really_ pursue this. I don’t want to become attached to you and have you leave me because you can’t handle it—handle us. I don’t think I could take it.”

Dan reached for Phil’s hand to show his understanding. “Phil?”

“Yes?”

Dan leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips in response. Phil reciprocated, deepening the kiss. They inched closer and closer together without ever breaking the kiss. As they pulled apart, Dan told him, “I want try. I really do.”


	3. Shoes

His producer came in and stopped right in front of the door to the studio. Looking at Dan, she said, “You look positively happy.”

Dan smirked but continued to check the soundboard in preparation for his show.

His producer and very good friend, Natalia, giggled, “Dan’s got a boyfriend.”

The other technicians on the room snorted and laughed.

“Shut up, okay,” Dan said with fake anger. “Phil and I are just… enjoying what we are.” He emphasized by speaking with his hands. 

“What you are,” Natalia whispered into his ear, “is well shagged.”

Dan’s face went red as he covered his cheeks but he nodded just the same. “God, I can’t go on camera all smiley all the time.”

“The audience loves it. They’ve been asking why you seem to happy all the time. They’re asking if you got a new _girl_ friend,” said Natalia putting special emphasis on girl. “You should read these emails that came in.” Dan took the stack of paper and gave them a quick scan.

Dan rolled his eyes. “Can you be honest with me?”

Natalia shrugged and put down her clipboard. “I always am.” Giving him her full attention, she sat down in the chair next to his.

“If I tell everyone that I’m dating this really great guy, what do you think will happen?”

Putting a finger to her lips and tapping them, Natalia took a second to answer. “Well, they’ll ask when you became gay—I know, it’s stupid—then they’ll get over it. You’re not the first DJ at this station to come out as anything not heterosexual.”

“So, I won’t lose my job?”

She gave him a skeptical look. “Dan, do you really believe that will happen?”

—–

Phil turned on the radio to Dan’s morning show while he got Livy ready for nursery. Livy insisted on a braided bun and Phil was at a loss. Honestly, where did she get these things? Eventually she became frustrated, grabbed a headband, and sighed at her father. “At least you tried,” she smiled.

“Good morning!” Dan’s voice came through the speaker next to the napkin holder on the kitchen table. The toaster dinged, signaling that the toast was ready.

“It’s Dan!” Livy said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Sit down, Livy,” Phil admonished. “Eat.”

Dan continued. “Earlier this morning, my producer showed me a few emails from some of you listeners out there. This one reads: ‘Dan, you look and sound so happy these days.’ Another one says: ‘Dan, have you found someone special? I’ve never seen you smile so much in all the years that I’ve been a listener and viewer. The only thing wrong is that I’m not the source of your happiness.’” Dan laughed. “That last one was from Hallie in Northwood. Hallie, you do make me happy. You make me happy by listening to my show.”

Phil went about his morning routine which included making enough coffee to last his commute and replying to a few emails and voicemails. He, too, was smiling without even realizing it. Livy had mentioned it the other day. She had said that her daddy smiled a lot more than he used to but she couldn’t figure out why. She liked it though.

“Okay, everyone,” Dan started, his voice resonating over the airwaves. “I do have something I’d like to share. There are two very special people in my life. I am currently in a relationship with a wonderful, sweet, amazing guy named Phil, who I hope is listening—he promised he would.”

Phil stood in the kitchen speechless, surprised at hearing his own name from the speakers. Dan had told him early on that he tried to keep his personal life and work life separate, so this was a definitely a surprise.

“We’ve been together for almost four months now. He has a daughter, Livy, and I love them both to pieces.”

Livy turned to her father and said, “He said my name, Daddy. He said my name! I’m famous now.”

Dan went on to say, “Right now, I can honestly say, I am happier than I ever have been. I want to thank all of you who took notice of that. It means you care, and that means the world to me. Alright, moving on to what’s in the news…”

—-

At the station break, Dan checked his phone and saw a picture of Phil and Livy, who was making heart hands. Natalia took the phone from Dan’s hands when she saw how much he was grinning.

Before he knew it, the entire studio had seen it, as she went around saying, “Isn’t this the cutest thing you’ve ever seen? It’s not? You’re lying. Look at her chubby cheeks!”

—-

A few weeks after Dan announced he was dating Phil on the radio, he stayed over for the first time. Usually, they when they needed to be alone, Livy stayed with a babysitter and Phil came over to Dan’s flat across town. Phil had decided that it made the most sense to him. If Dan stayed over, Livy would think he had moved in. If the relationship didn’t work out, the separation would become even harder. But now, Phil was completely enamored with Dan. He found himself smiling at random points during the day for no other reason than he had remember something Dan had done or said.

He loved the feel of him on his skin, the way his voice sounded the morning after, and how Dan loved with his whole being. Most of all, Phil loved how much Dan loved Livy. She came first, forever and always. Dan seemed even more permanent in his life than Livy’s mother had, so Phil decided he was ready to have Dan stay the night.

Early Saturday morning, Livy woke up with the birds. Feeling hungry, she crept out of bed with the intention of sneaking into the biscuit tin. She slid down the stairs on her bottom and landed with a “humph.” That’s when she saw something peculiar; Dan’s shoes.

She thought Dan had gone home. Pouting, she said, “If they had a sleepover, they could have told me.” With that she marched up the stairs and into her father’s room.

Without knocking, Livy twisted the knob and made her way inside. The sunlight was pouring through the windows closest to the ceiling so she could see very well that they _did_ have a sleepover.

“Daddy, wake up!” she demanded. “We need to have a talk.”

Phil’s eyes slowly opened to the sight of a large blob that had to be Dan pressed up against his body beneath the duvet. He turned and stretched for his glasses, putting them on to clear his vision and his confusion.

Livy came closer and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me we were having a sleepover?”

“A sleepover?” Phil response, even more confused than before.

“Yeah! Dan stayed over and you didn’t tell me. That’s not nice, Daddy. Mrs. Harper says you should not leave friends out of things. You should share.”

Dan was stirring awake now. “Phil?” he called, reaching out for the warmth of his boyfriend.

“Livy wants to know why we didn’t tell her you were staying the night.”

Dan’s brow shot upward, and he gestured with his eyes that Phil should handle it.

Upon getting no help from Dan, Phil picked up his daughter and sat her on his lap. “Livy-love, we weren’t having a sleepover.”

“Yes. When your friends sleep over that is a _sleepover_ ,” she said rolling her eyes because it was so damn obvious.

“Right,” Phil agreed. “But Dan is not just my friend. He’s my boyfriend.”

“So?”

“So, he can stay over and just sleep here. It won’t be a party or anything like that. It’s something grownups are allowed to do. Do you understand?”

“Like kissing on the lips?” she asked with disgust.

“Exactly like kissing on the lips.”

“I don’t like this,” Livy told them. “He’s my friend, Daddy. I talked to him _first_.”

“Oh Livy, we can both be friends with him, can’t we?”

“No.” She answered quickly. 

“How about this? Dan is just my boyfriend and that way, he can be your friend.”

“But, is Dan still my friend if he’s your boyfriend?”

Dan chimed in this time. “I’m your _best_ friend.”

She beamed at that thought.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief when he knew she understood. Her next question, however, would be harder to answer.

With a voice full of concern, the five year old asked, “Why aren’t you wearing your shirts? Aren’t you cold?”

_Oops… They weren’t wearing any bottoms either._


	4. Momma

“Did you ask your father first?”

No matter how many times it happened, Dan still never really got used to people assuming that Livy was his daughter. While he loved the idea of being Livy’s parent, he simply never got around to developing an appropriate answer. How exactly does he explain that she’s his boyfriend’s kid? That would just invite more curious questions.

A cashier had seen Livy place a chocolate bar on the belt and asked, “Did you ask your father first?”

Livy furrowed her brow in confusion. “My daddy isn’t even here.”

The cashier looked at Dan for an explanation. He just laughed awkwardly and told her, “She’s with me. I’ll buy the candy.”

Livy smiled triumphantly and the cashier finished ringing them up. When they exited the store, Livy reached into the bag. Dan intercepted before she could have the candy. Livy looked at him pleadingly.

He shook his head. “There’s no way I’m giving you candy until I ask your dad. I heard about your last dentist visit.”

“But Dan….” The five year old whined. “I’ll be your best friend,” she bargained.

“You are already my best friend, Livy-love.”

“I’ll tell you a secret,” she added.

They began the walk home where Phil was currently waiting for some ingredients he’d forgotten to get before he started. He’d sent Dan, and by extension Livy, to the shops to get more pasta and seasonings.

“Oh, yeah?” Dan said, tempting her to tell even without the reward of candy.

“Yeah.”

“Are you gonna tell me?”

“Candy first,” Livy negotiated. Dan should have known better. Livy was five going on thirty. There was no way she would be tricked. As he walked, he pulled open the wrapper and broke off a small piece.

“That’ll do,” she smiled. “My momma’s coming for a visit next week.”

“Your mother? From America?”

“Yeah! I’m so excited. She gives me loads of presents. It’s like Christmas! Daddy says she spoils me but I like it!”

Livy continued her excited chattering while Dan listening intently. Phil didn’t talk about his ex-girlfriend very often. Dan had gotten the impression that the relationship had ended amicably but Phil had his heart broken just the same. There were only two pictures of Savannah in the entire house—all for Livy’s sake.

Livy twisted the knob of the front door and shouted, “Daddy, we’re home.”

Dan closed the door then followed the girl into the kitchen. Phil helped him with the bags and noticed how quiet Dan was.

“Did you get everything I asked for?”

Dan nodded.

“Is something the matter?”

Dan saw Livy make her way into the playroom and pulled the French doors closed. “When did you find out that Savannah was coming to visit?”

With the pasta in his hands, Phil broke the noodles in half and dropped them in the boiling water.

“Phil?” Dan prodded.

“Livy said something, didn’t she?”

“Yes, she did.”

“I’ve known for a while now.”

“What’s a while?”

“Since we came back from Florida last year.”

“You’ve known for six months and you couldn’t tell me she was coming. Why are you keeping secrets?”

Phil turned around to face Dan, while wiping his hands on the apron he wore. “She doesn’t know that I’m bisexual. She doesn’t know that I’m dating someone, and she might react badly. I just figured she’d come visit for the week and leave.”

Dan tapped his fingers on the kitchen island as he formulated his response. “You do realize that I practically live here, right? I mean I have packages come here instead of my flat. I’m paying rent just to reserve the place in case of an emergency at this point. How did you think you were going to hide a grown woman for a week?”

“I don’t know,” Phil shrugged. “Imagine the family therapist can’t even admit to his partner that his ex is coming to town.”

“I don’t like secrets, Phil.”

“’m sorry,” Phil said, sticking out his lower lips and making puppy eyes at his boyfriend. Dan tried to remain strong but eventually broke down into giggles.

Phil reached over the counter to peck him on the lips.

In a sultry voice Dan whispered, “I think the meat balls are burning.”

“Shite,” Phil turned back to the stove top to save dinner.

—

Confronting Phil about Savannah’s visit should have made Dan feel more secure. After all, Phil explained that Dan wasn’t the problem, but rather the woman coming to visit. In reality, Dan was terrified. What had happened between them that Phil didn’t want to share the updates of his life, and frankly Livy’s life as well?

Because of Phil’s work schedule, it was decided that Savannah would take a cab from the airport because her flight came in a bit too early for him to leave.

Dan was off on Mondays and had been at the house, tidying up. The doorbell rang and Dan assumed it was Phil, who had forgotten his keys that morning. When he opened the door, he saw a tall brunette smiling at him. Her outfit of choice screamed well-to-do. Dan’s first thought was, ‘How does someone look so well put together after a 10-hour flight?”

Dan was pulled out of his thoughts when she said, “This is the right house, isn’t it?” in her American accent. According to Phil, she was from state called Virginia and had a ‘southern’ accent.

“Savannah?” he asked to sure.

“That’s me.”

“Come in,” Dan said, helping her with her bag. “Phil’s not home yet. I think he’s on his way home with Livy.”

She nodded at the explanation and took off her tan colored pea coat, hanging it on the coat rack by the door. She wore a shapely blue dress that brought out her bright blue eyes. Her tight curls were up in a styled ponytail and flowed long down her back. Coupled with her high cheeks bones, and heart shaped face, Livy really did look just like her.

“I didn’t catch your name,” she said softly, her voice a pleasant as her smile.

“I’m Dan.”

“Dan? Livy mentioned you once during a call. She said you talked at her school’s career day.”

“Ah, yes,” he chuckled at the memory. “I’m a radio presenter and she thought it was way cooler than therapist. Phil pouted about it for a few days.”

She joined the laughter. “I bet.”

Before the conversation could go on, the front door swung open and Livy shouted, “Momma!”

She ran into her mother’s arms. Phil was frozen. Dan pushed him forwards, into the house, and shut the front door. “You okay?” he asked Phil.

Phil reluctantly nodded. “When did you get here, Savannah?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Dan kept me entertained,” she said.

Eventually Livy pulled her mother into the playroom to show her all the art she’d made, her toys, and all the movie posters she’d collected. Dan went to go clean as he’d been cleaning all day, while Phil busied himself with making tea and snacks.

Moments later, they were all sat in the livingroom.

“So, Dan,” Savannah smiled. “Were you just helping out today or…?”

“Excuse me?” Dan choked.

She giggled. “I was just wondering.”

“Dan’s always here,” Livy told her. “But it’s okay because they’re grownups.”

“What does that mean?” Savannah asked the men, quite confused by her child’s explanation.

“Momma, they’re boyfriends. You know how grownups kiss and stuff?” Savannah nodded. “Dan is Daddy’s boyfriend so he’s here all the time. Grownups can have sleepovers all the time too even though they aren’t having a party.”

“Phil, can I speak to you in private?” Livy looked confused. Dan looked terrified, and Phil had somehow managed to become even paler.

“Sure.”

The two of them went into the playroom, shutting the door behind. Dan and Livy shared a look before running over to listen at the door.

They heard Savannah say, “You’re gay?”

Phil replied, “No. Bisexual.”

“When did you figure that out?”

“I always kinda knew.”

“Why didn’t I know? We lived together for two years!”

“It never came up, I guess.”

“When we’re you going to tell me you were dating a guy? At your wedding? I hear you can actually get married in this country.”

“Savannah, stop.”

“No! You have my daughter here and she’s being exposed to this lifestyle.”

“Lifestyle? As in, I am choosing to be attracted to men?”

“Listen, I don’t care what you do in your free time. I get it. I work long hours. I understand that sometimes you just want someone to hold you and be there but there has to be a limit. I would never bring a man into my home if Livy was there, especially after only a few months.”

“Livy doesn’t live with you. She lives with me,” Phil said firmly. “I am her father and her only guardian. If I want to raise her in a same sex household, that’s my damn prerogative. You left her here with me, you have no say in this.”

At this point, Dan told Livy to go upstairs. She was just about to refuse when she saw the serious look on his face.

Savannah continued, “What will people say? What are they going to say to her when they see her with you and him.”

 “So far, nothing. Not one person has said anything to me, Dan, or Livy.”

“Well, does she understand what this is?”

“This is Livy we’re talking about remember. Olivia Rose, our daughter, who managed to become potty trained before the age of one. She understands.”

“I just don’t understand why you have to put her through this, Phil.”

“You know, I never thought you were a homophobe.”

She scoffed. “I am not a homophobe.”

“What do you think you are if you’re saying I can’t live with my daughter and the man I love?”

Dan’s hand flew to his mouth. Phil had never said the ‘L’ word before.

“I’m a concerned mother.”

“You are a concerned homophobe,” Phil retorted sassily. “I thought you were this modern woman. You were always talking about equal rights and all that… What happened?”

Savannah’s tone became softer. Dan struggled to hear her. “I have nothing against it really. I’m just scared. You always hear these stories in the news about kids who get bullied and hurt because they’re parents are gay or whatever.”

“We haven’t had an incident yet. She goes to school that is famous for its acceptance of all people. She’ll be fine. Have you met your daughter? She can handle anything that comes her way. We both want the best for her and we’ll make sure she gets it.”

Dan didn’t hear anything for a few seconds.

Phil finally said, “Dan, come in. I know you heard everything.”

Dan pushed down the handle and let himself inside. He shyly smiled at Savannah.

“Did you know he loves you?” Savannah asked him.

Dan shrugged. “Sort of.”

“That’s probably what broke us up. Phil doesn’t say that word easily. You must be something special.”

Dan took Phil’s hand into his own. “I love him too.”

Dan could see Phil grinning out of the corner of his eye. “I love Livy as well. She’s an amazing child.”

Savannah looked to the ceiling before she said, “I shouldn’t freaked out the way I did. I was just caught up in the moment. I know Phil would never do anything to harm her on purpose..”

“Good,” Phil said. “Are you really okay with all this?”

“It’ll take some getting used to. I’ve got a whole week though. Freak out over.”

“Great,” Dan said. “We made plans to go out to dinner so you could have Livy all to yourself. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Savannah smiled.

Dan heard Livy calling him so he left the room ahead of Phil and Savannah.

“Phil?” she asked.

“Yeah?”

“How the hell did you manage to get such a beautiful specimen of man? I want tips now.”

Phil smiled proudly.


	5. Snow Globe

“Can you see him?” Livy cried with a pout. “I’m too short.”

Phil waved to the figure approaching them. “Yes, I can see him walking this way.”

“Oh good!”

Antsy, Livy barely hung on to her father’s hand. She had been given very clear rules about the airport. She was to remain with her father the entire time. There were just too many things that could go wrong, especially if she got lost. The seven year old understood, of course, and made a solemn promise to follow her father’s instructions.

Dan’s smile grew wider the closer he got. Once he was ten feet away, Livy dropped Phil’s hand and ran to the other man, squealing and laughing.

“I missed you, Livy-love!” Dan told the girl, picking her up and hugging her tight. Livy kissed him on the cheek and said, “I missed you too. No more work trips. They’re too long.”

Phil came up behind them and joined in on the hug, reiterating his daughter’s thoughts. “I’m glad you’re home,” he whispered.

“Me too,” Dan replied.

In all the years that Dan had been working the BBC, he had never wanted to come home so badly. He had been gone for two weeks, working different events and festivals in five European cities. Dan had visited France, Germany and Switzerland and he was exhausted. But, Phil and Livy’s happiness energized him and he was ready to tell them all about his trip on the ride home.

“Did you really get to meet Sasha?!” Livy squealed. “She’s my favorite singer in the whole entire world. She is so cool.”

“She’s coming to the studio in a few weeks,” Dan added. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll bring you along…”

That’s when the screaming hit its peak. Phil winced as he steered and told Dan, “You know, I don’t think she’s really up for it. Do you?”

Dan chuckled and laid back in his seat, enjoying the feeling of coming home to a family.

—-

As with all of Dan’s trips, came the souvenirs and gifts. In Germany, he picked up packet of interesting looking candy. In France, he bought a miniature model of the Eiffel Tower and a poster. Finally, he bought a snow globe from Switzerland with a tiny chalet in the middle. Livy smiled brightly as she turned the object upside down and right side up again.

“I love it, Dan! Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Dan said, holding his arms open for a hug. She gladly reciprocated.

Later that night, Dan laid in bed with Phil just talking. It was the only time of day where it was just them and there was nothing more to do or fix. Their pillow talk sessions brought them closer because it seemed like there was no boundaries or fears. Dan, especially, thought when he was with Phil this way, he was safe. He had no secrets from him. He knew Phil was still a little closed off, but with his past and personality, it was to be expected.

“How have you been?” Dan laying Phil’s head on his chest. “We haven’t been able to talk much, huh?”

“I’m alright,” Phil answered honestly. “Works getting a little demanding with my newest clients but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I wanted to talk about my flat.”

“Me too,” Phil said. “Why do you still have one?”

Dan laughed. “A certain someone hadn’t asked me to move in yet.”

“A certain someone is already moved in,” Phil retorted. “Seriously though, you’re a part of this family and this is your home, right?”

“Yeah,” Dan answered. “So getting rid of the flat shouldn’t be too hard. My roommate called and left a message this morning. He wants to move his girlfriend in and is wondering if I’ll let him have the whole apartment.”

“That’s convenient.”

“She’s pregnant and they need the space.”

Phil sat up with an eager look on his face. “You’re moving in?”

“I’m moving in.”

“We should probably tell Livy.”

—-

“You don’t live here?” Livy asked cheekily, then took a sip of her orange juice. “You’re always here. Dan, are you sure you don’t already live here?”

“Ha ha ha,” he replied, at her sarcasm. She grinned, feeling victorious. Livy and Dan have an unofficial competition to see who could be the most sarcastic. Much to Dan’s shock, she was winning. “So I guess you don’t mind that I’m moving in?”

“You already live here,” she said again. “You just didn’t know it.”

Phil smiled knowing that it had all worked out. Like she always had, Livy came first. If she was happy, he was happy.

—-

A few weeks later, Phil left for a convention in Leeds. He was returning late that night so Dan was put in charge of Livy’s nightly routine for the first time.

The day had been filled with excitement and awe. Platinum recording artist, Sasha, arrived at the BBC to hysterical fans and admirers. They screamed her name and begged for autographs but she was already running late. Upstairs, on the tenth floor, a little girl squirmed in her seat as she anticipated meeting her idol.

Chuckling, Dan opened the door to let the woman into the studio. He shook her hand and showed her a place to sit before the interview began. Livy was stunned.

“Who is this?” Sasha asked kindly, waving to the girl sitting in the seat next to her own.

“This is Livy.”

“Hi, Livy. I’m Sasha.”

Livy’s eyes were wide staring with her mouth opened in a small O.

Dan laughed. “She’s a huge fan, as you can see.”

“I’m so happy to meet you, Ms. Sasha.”

The woman laughed. “You’re precious. You don’t have to call me Miss anything. Just Sasha. Like we’re friends. We can be friends, can’t we?”

Livy let out a squeal and nodded.

When it was all said and done, Dan got a hilarious interview and Livy got the experience of a lifetime. When Sasha left, she had given Livy an autograph and asked her manager to send her front row tickets for her and her friends. Because Dan wasn’t covering that concert, these were next to impossible to get and cost hundreds of pounds. The little girl was walking on air the whole way home.

Now, hours later, Dan had given her dinner and helped her begin a project for art class. After her bath and quick call to her father, Dan told her it was time for bed. However, Livy wasn’t having it.

“I want to watch the telly for a bit longer.”

“No, your father said you have to be in bed by nine. It is 9:05.”

“Daddy’s not here,” she smiled. “He doesn’t have to know.”

“Go to bed, Livy.”

“No.”

“Now,” Dan said, trying desperately to remain firm. He and Livy had the best relationship and he knew that if he was mean to her, he could damage it. He wasn’t her parent so she didn’t need him the same way she needed Phil. “When I reach ten, you should be in bed.”

“One.”

Livy rolled her eyes.

“Two.”

She turned on the telly.

“Three.”

Dan’s voice grew louder.

“Four. Livy, you’re running out of time.”

“Dan, I want to watch my show,” she sung.

“Five.”

“Six,” she joined in.

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

“Nine.”

“Ten! We did it. We counted. Now, I can watch my show.”

At a loss, Dan took out his phone and texted Phil. It was a school night, after all, and he knew Phil wouldn’t like to know that his young child was tired all through the school day.

“Livy wants to stay up late.”

Phil replied, “She should already be in bed. She knows the rules.”

“She’s not listening to me. I even counted. I hate counting.”

“Okay. There’s a switch in the livingroom that she doesn’t know about. It turns off the outlet for the TV. It’ll shut off and she’ll have no choice but to go to bed. I’ll discipline her tomorrow.”

Dan took Phil’s advice and heard Livy shout, “Hey! What’s wrong with the TV?”

“I don’t know. I’ll ask your father but he’s probably asleep. He’s had a long day.”

Livy frowned and eyed him warily. “Night,” she said, stomping up the stairs, knowing that Dan was not telling the truth. Dan felt the exhaustion hit him and he, too, climbed the stairs up to bed.

—–

When Livy returned from school the next day, Phil was sitting in the livingroom. He had the day off but Dan was working so he was alone. The girl walked in with their neighbor, Denise, who was in the same class. They came in loud and giggling, without a care.

“Daddy, you’re home!” Livy said, dropping her backpack at the door.

“Hi,” he said, not smiling. “Hello Denise. Listen, Livy and I have to have a serious talk right now and she’s not allowed to have visitors for the next few days, okay?”

The other girl nodded and waved goodbye to her friend.

“Sit down please.”

Confused, Livy sat down on the sofa, pondering what she could have done.

“Last night, what time did you go to bed?” Phil asked.

“Same as normal.”

“Are you lying?”

“I think it could have been a little later.”

“How did that happen?”

Livy shrugged, playing with the pleats of her school skirt.

“When Dan told you to go to bed, what did you do?”

A frown marred her usually cheerful face. “I didn’t go.”

“Why not?”

“I wanted to watch a show.”

Phil nodded. “If I had been home, what would you have done?”

“Gone to bed,” she answered, thinking logically.

“Why didn’t you listen to Dan when he told you to go?”

“He’s my friend.”

“He’s an adult, Olivia.”

The girl pursed her lips together to the sound of her proper name.

Phil continued. “When an adult, who is charge, tells you to do something, you do it. I know you and Dan get on and he spoils you terribly but he is in charge. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“What _should_ you have done last night?”

“Gone to bed when Dan said to.”

“Right. I hope this is the last time I have to have this conversation with you. We both want what is best for you. Dan loves you and I know you love him. Do not disrespect him again, especially since he treats you so well. Do we have an understanding?”

Wiping away her tears, Livy nodded. “Yes.”

Having finished his lecture, Phil grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and handed it to Livy. Every time he spoke to her about her behavior, she cried because of the guilt. He knew she was a good kid and like all children, needed to be reminded sometimes. “Are you going to apologize to Dan when he gets home?”

“Yes. Daddy, do you think he’ll still like me?” she asked wetly. Phil picked up her up and brought her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder.

“He loves you like his own. You made a mistake and you’re truly sorry. He’ll understand.”

—–

When Dan got home later that evening, Livy greeted him at the door with a hug. “I’m sorry I disrespected you yesterday. I shouldn’t have treated you that way.”

Dan kneeled down to her eye level and hugged her even tighter. “I accept your apology.”

Later, when Dan and Phil settled into bed, Phil told him, “Dan, are you afraid to discipline Livy?”

He blinked. “Afraid isn’t the right word.”

“What is it then?”

“I don’t want to ruin the relationship I have with her. I also don’t want to be the evil stepfather.”

“You could never be evil,” Phil snorted. “You spoil her. I saw those tickets to the Sasha concert. I can only imagine the look on her face when she met the woman. You make her smile, Dan, and you make sure she’s safe at all times. You are a good parent.”

“I am?”

“You’re not just my boyfriend, you know?”

“What am I?”

“My partner,” Phil answered, reaching up to play with Dan’s hair. “Just like we share the house and the car, I share my life with you. Livy is my life. Don’t be afraid to do what’s best for her. You have to be firm, okay? Usually she’s a pretty easy kid, right?” Dan nodded in agreement. “For those moments when she isn’t, and she is approaching those tween years, we have to be united if we’re going to be together as a couple.”

Softly, Dan said, “Will she listen to me?”

“We had a talk. She understands,” Phil told him. “You’re not just Daddy’s boyfriend. You are so much more to us—to both of us.”


	6. Dream

“Good morning!” Dan said into the microphone. “Today, I have a very special guest joining us. It’s Bring Your Child to Work Day, and she’s the closest thing I got.”

Livy giggled.

“What’s your name, love?”

“Olivia Rose,” Livy answered. “But I go by Livy.”

“And how old are you?”

“Seven and a half.”

“Are you excited to be in the studio with me today?”

“Yeah. It’s a lot of fun.”

“Now, you had a choice of going to Daddy’s job or coming here, correct?” Dan asked.

“Yeah but his job is boring.”

Dan laughed. “I’m going to love rubbing that in your father’s face later. When you grow up, do you want to be a presenter, like me?”

Livy shook her head no. “I want to be an actress.”

“An actress?” Dan asked, like he didn’t already know. He’d been to countless rehearsals and productions at her theater school. “What kind of actress?”

“I like being on stage but I would like to try movies and shows on the telly.”

“What are you working on now? I’m in interview mode. You _are_ very interesting.”

Livy blushed as the producers and techs around the room laughed. “My school’s doing A Mid-Summer Night’s Dream.”

“Who are you playing?”

“Queen Titania.”

“Do you like that part?”

“Yes. She’s powerful and sassy.”

“Like you.”

Livy’s giggle flowed over the air waves.

“Alright,” Dan started. “We’re glad to have you with us today. Maybe later on, we’ll have you play some games with the listeners. Sound good?”

“Yes.”

“Who plays the best hits?”

“BBC Radio One,” Livy recited proudly.

—–

When the show was over, Livy watched as a man came over to speak to Dan. Dan’s face had gone serious and it looked like he was in trouble.

“Livy, let’s get you something to eat,” Natalia, Dan’s producer, suggested. Livy went without fuss, even though she desperately wanted to know what was going on.

Dan came downstairs moments later. Livy was already tucking in to a plate of chicken tenders and French fries.

“I have news,” he said sitting down. “My boss wants you to try out for an acting job.”

“Are you serious?” Livy asked. Natalia mimicked her thoughts.

“Yes, Ms. Harrison heard you this morning and she said you sounded very well spoken and intelligent. She wants to see if you can play the lead role in advert about bullying. What do you think?”

Beaming, Livy squealed with excitement. “All my friends are going to see it, right?”

“It’s going on television so I guess it will.”

Natalia interrupted, “Did you say yes?”

Dan shook his head. “We’ll have to talk to Phil first and see if he’s okay with it.”

—–

“No.”

“But Daddy, this could be the start of my career!”

“You are seven years old. You don’t need a career. I said no, Livy. I have made my decision.”

Phil was adamant, Dan was confused, and Livy was heartbroken.

“I hate you!” she screamed and ran upstairs into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Phil sat back in his chair and brought his hands to his face in defeat. “I thought I had a few years before she started slamming doors.”

“She’s advanced for her age. Always has been,” Dan shrugged. “Phil, don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you stopping her from this opportunity?”

“Dan, you aren’t her father.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,” Phil said, looking his boyfriend in the eye.

“Last I checked, we were partners. Now, I know she’s your daughter and you’ve been there since she was conceived but I think you’re making a huge mistake.”

“You won’t have to deal with backlash if something goes wrong!” Phil shouted. “You can just leave whenever you’re ready. She’s my daughter and I will not have her roving all over the UK, missing school, to perform for others.”

“She’s going to do a onetime advert to help other children deal with bullies,” Dan said in a calm voice. “She’s not going anywhere. She’s not her mother, Phil.”

Phil stood up and left the kitchen. His footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Dan knew he had pushed a button. It took months for Phil to reveal this part of himself, the part that had been hurt and abandoned. When he met Savannah, they were both in Uni, studying psychiatry. Phil went onto clinical and family therapy while she did research. Having come from a large and nosey family in the States, Savannah had relished in the freedom of living across the ocean where they couldn’t try to control her. After dating for about two years, they moved in together. Two years later, Savannah received a lucrative offer to do research at a Florida university that fall. A week later, she found out she was two months pregnant.

Phil was ecstatic when he found out. After all, he didn’t want Savannah to leave, he didn’t want to go, and now a baby would further cement their relationship. However, Savannah was ambitious, had dreams, and thought it was best to go regardless. The university allowed her to have six months after Livy was born before her position began as a researcher and professor.

When Livy was three months old, Phil had asked her to marry him in a desperate attempt to make her stay. She asked him to come with her. He couldn’t do what she had. He couldn’t leave the only place he’d ever known and leave behind his family. As a compromise, Savannah suggested Livy stay with Phil. She would be in a new place, starting a new job, and having an infant wouldn’t make anything easier. At least, in the UK, Phil could get support for childcare through their network of friends and family. The night before her flight she had told him that she loved him, and Phil didn’t reply. He didn’t believe her because who leaves behind the people they love for things as stupid as money and recognition. Savannah could have done research in the UK. She could have stayed with Phil and her young daughter. He never got over that feeling of abandonment. He certainly wasn’t going to let Livy leave him too.

“Phil?” Dan knocked on the bedroom door.

“We’re in here,” Phil’s voice came.

Dan walked into Livy’s room, finding the two of them sitting on his bed. He leaned on the threshold and said, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Phil replied. He played with his daughter’s curls absentmindedly. “I know she’s not her mother. I know she wouldn’t leave me.”

Livy seemed to understand the implications of that statement. “She left me too, Daddy. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

“But we did okay on our own.”

Phil smiled weakly. “You’re right we did. God, why are you so smart?”

“I ate all my vegetables,” she giggled.

That made Phil smile even wider. “Listen, I am sorry for yelling at you earlier. Daddy was just scared.”

“I don’t really hate you,” Livy said honestly.

Dan came over and joined them on her bed. Livy made space for him easily.

“Dan what do you think we should do about this acting business?” Phil asked.

“I think we should let her try at least once. If she likes it, we’ll go from there. If she doesn’t, well, she can’t blame us in therapy ten years from now.”

Phil chuckled. “Okay. Olivia Rose, _the_ Olivia Rose, I hope you remember me in your acceptance speeches.”

Livy’s signature squeal rang out. “I can do it? I can try out?!” Phil nodded, awaiting another scream. It came louder than before. Livy lunged herself into her father’s lap, hugging and kissing him with fervor. “Thank you!”

—–

Livy was dressed in her costume ready to do. It was navy blue pinafore similar to the one she wore to her own school. She had gone through her lines a million time it seemed. Livy was used to memorizing lines because of her experiences on stage.

“Good luck, Livy-love,” Phil told her before she went on set. She smiled and hugged him one more time for luck, as was their tradition.

Once the director yelled action, Livy sat at her designated place at a breakfast table. The actress playing her mother placed a glass of milk in front of her and told her to hurry. Livy looked the part flawlessly. She was supposed to be dreading school and looked sulky and worrisome.

“Mum,” she said sadly. “I don’t want to go today.”

“I don’t want to go to work,” the actress replied. “But it’s something we have to do.”

The director yelled “Cut!”

Apparently the scene had gone perfectly on the first take. They would do it again to ensure they had enough angles prepared. After it was all said and done, Phil waited for Livy to return to him so they could go home. A woman approached him. “Hi, you’re Livy’s father, right?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

She smiled. “You must be proud. She’s quite well spoken and accomplished already. She was my first pick for this part. She could go far.”

“Thank you.”

Phil grinned with pride.

—–

A month later, the advert played and they invited family and friends over to watch it together in a ‘viewing party.’ Phil’s mother, Kate, held her granddaughter in her lap when her face appeared on screen.

“You look stunning, darling.”

Livy hid her face in her grandmother’s chest.

The advert played and when the mother on screen dismissed the child’s plea to remain home, a banner came up that said: **_Notice the signs of bullying. Talk to your children._**

The tiny crowd in their livingroom clapped and cheered for Livy’s debut.

“Take a bow!” Phil told her.

Dan snickered. “You’re becoming a pageant mum.”

“Shut it,” Phil laughed and blushed. “You’re just as bad. I saw you this morning.”

“What?”

“You were on the phone with someone at work telling them how it made the most sense to use the same girl in all the adverts coming up.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “I was just being a good employee, Phil.”

“I bet.”

“I just want the best for her. She’s like my daughter.”

Phil’s father called him over before he could reply to that last comment.

—–

Dan heard a scream as he sat up in bed one night. Phil was visiting his parents so Dan remained home to watch Livy. Opening the door to her room, he saw her thrashing as if fighting an unseen attacker.

He turned on the light, recognizing she was having a nightmare. His instinct took over and he pulled the duvet away from her.

“Livy. It’s okay. It’s Dan. Wake up, love. Wake up.”

The girl’s eyes flew open and she gasped for breath. Upon seeing Dan in front of her, she grasped from him. He picked her up and held her close to his chest.

“It’s okay.”

“Daddy,” she sobbed.

“Daddy’s away remember. But everything’s okay. You’re okay.”

“Daddy,” she repeated once more, grabbing onto Dan’s shirt. “Daddy, don’t leave me.”

Dan barely considered what he was about to say. “I won’t. I promise I won’t.”

He held her like that until she fell asleep again. He stayed awake until late the next morning, thinking about his hardly recent introduction in fatherhood. He couldn’t sleep. Dan prayed it wasn’t a dream.


	7. Roses

Phil’s current clients were suffering from the problems of combining families. The children were fighting constantly and the parents were at their wits end. The father, Alan, couldn’t discipline his new children because of the abuse that occurred in their past. The mother, Naomi, struggled with connecting with her step-children because of abandonment issues. Phil praised a few all-knowing entities that Livy and Dan got along well. The family he was working with was falling apart after only two months.

—–

“My brother’s coming to visit,” Dan notified him, putting the landline phone on its charger. “My mum’s at her limit and he’s driving her crazy.”

“What will sending him here do?”

“Distract him, I guess. He’s fallen in with a bad crowd apparently.”

Phil closed his laptop and reached out for Dan to join him on the sofa. “Jackson didn’t seem like he was doing badly the last time we went to your parent’s house.”

“Since the divorce, he’s been acting out,” Dan explained. Then, he laughed. “This is right up your alley, isn’t it? Fixing problem families.”

“I don’t fix anything,” Phil told him playfully. “I help them wade through the muddy waters.”

“Eww,” Dan replied.

“Bad metaphor. Anyway, I cannot fix what never existed. If there’s no love, I can’t force it.”

“He’s loved,” Dan said. “He’s just… immature and in desperate need of a wake-up call.”

Phil nodded in understanding. “I’ll get the guestroom ready. How long is he staying?”

“Until school starts again or until I kick him out; whichever comes first.”

—–

Jackson dropped his bag in the front passage way and headed into the livingroom, leaving Dan behind.

“Your room is upstairs, to the left. You can put your things there.”

His brother sneered at him and sat down on the sofa, ignoring his instructions. Meanwhile, Livy came in from the back garden completely soaked with a towel wrapped around her body.

“Hi Daddy,” she said as she head up the stairs.

“Hey. Did you turn off the sprinkler?” he asked her.

“Yes!” She called back.

As Dan bent to take off his shoes, Jackson spoke up. “Daddy? Since when do you have a kid? Especially one that big.”

“Her name is Livy. She’s Phil’s daughter. We’ve lived together for years and she considers me another parent. You’ve met her before. Don’t you remember?”

“I still can’t believe you’re shagging another guy.”

“Jackson,” Dan warned. “Let me make a few things clear before you settle in. You will not disrespect the members of this family. You will not use foul language around Livy. You will make sure you’re back inside this house by eleven o’clock.” Dan assessed the teenager at before him. Jackson’s fingers were yellowed. “You will not smoke anywhere near this house.”

“How did—“

“Your fingers. They’re stained. Does mum know?”

Jackson replied, rudely, “She wouldn’t know if her head was stuck up her own arse.”

Dan took a deep breath. He was never close to his mum, more so to his grandmother. He still didn’t appreciate anyone talking badly about her, even if it was his brother. “Just don’t smoke, okay?”

“Okay!” Jackson shot back.

—–

Because it was the summer holidays, Livy spent most of her day at theater camp, a day camp just down the street. Dan worked a lot more, having been put in charge of several new enterprises at the station. Phil worked his normal 40 hour week. This left a lot of time for Jackson to do whatever he pleased. Phil had suggested working at his clinic as a part time receptionist and gofer, to gain a little cash, but Jackson refused. According to him, Jackson’s father gave him more than enough money. He didn’t need a job.

So Dan suggested volunteer work, to which his brother promptly shot down with a loud guffaw and a roll of his eyes.

Jackson went out and somehow managed to find the exact same kind of people he was meant to be avoiding. He came back to the house late, reeking of alcohol and weed, though he himself was never drunk nor high.

“We have rules here,” Dan started, exhausted from his long day. “Why can’t you follow them?”

“You aren’t my dad, Dan.”

“Damn right, I’m not. I wouldn’t let you get away with half the things you do and then give you money just to keep you pacified. Does he seriously think a few pounds is going to raise his kid?”

“I’m already grown up,” Jackson retorted.

“No you’re not. You’re nowhere close to being a man.”

“You, a fucking fairy, are going to tell me about being a man?!” he shouted. Phil appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Yes he is,” Phil said, coming to stand by Dan’s side. With a firm voice, he said, “A man does what he can to make the people in his life happy. A man goes to work, comes home and hugs his loved ones because they’re worth it. A man takes in his little brother in hopes of helping him make sense of the trouble he’s gotten himself into. A man respects his mother, the way Dan has. You have a lot of growing up to do. Now, my child is upstairs sleeping. I would appreciate it if you didn’t shout derogatory terms in the middle of the night.” Phil turned to Dan and told him, “I’ll be upstairs.”

Jackson was fuming. “What does he know?”

“I think I’m going to call mum in the morning,” Dan said, ignoring him. “You’re too much for us to handle. We’re not going to babysit you all summer. Livy’s easier to deal with than you are.”

“So you’re just going to give up on me too?”

“I can only help you if you want to help yourself.”

Dan saw Jackson glare at him as if he’d heard the whole speech before. His brother did not respond at all. He climbed the stairs to his room, leaving Dan to ponder if he’d heard anything said that night.

—-

Livy’s window was left open during the summer months because of the heat. Below her bedroom, stood Jackson, with a lit cigarette in between his fingers. It was early morning so he figured it was safe. No one was awake.

A few moments later, he heard a lamenting wail for ‘Daddy’ followed by the banging of doors. He put out the cigarette and headed inside, curious to what was happening. When he got upstairs, he saw Phil helping Livy with an asthma inhaler. He was rubbing his daughter’s back and calming her, using soothing tones.

“Breathe,” he told her. “Slow breaths.”

Dan came up behind Jackson with a glass of water in hand. Jackson made room, not wanting to do any harm.

“Come here,” Dan stated when he turned back to face his brother. “You smell like smoke.”

“I…”

“You were smoking when I told you not to?!”

“I didn’t know,” Jackson pleaded. “I didn’t mean to… I….”

“You only think about yourself!” Dan shouted at him. “You nearly killed my daughter. Trust me when I say this, you’re going back to Mum on the next train out.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make her sick. Will she be okay?”

“Go to your room. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the day,” Dan told him angrily.

Both Dan and Phil took Livy to her doctor to make sure she was okay. Livy had always had a mild case of asthma but rarely used her inhaler, especially as she got older. This attack was incredibly frightening as it had happened just as she woke up. Attacks are worse when they occur while someone is asleep.

Her doctor cleared her and told them they could go home. Dan was still livid and was on the phone with his mother all the way home.

“He nearly killed her after I told him not smoke anywhere near the house…. I know you didn’t know… He’s been so resistant to everything. He’s called us terrible names and curses around Livy… I’ll try to reserve a ticket tonight… Sorry I couldn’t help… Love you, bye.”

Dan carried Livy inside because she was still feeling ill and weak. It more psychological than physical. She had forgotten what the attacks felt like and believed she was dying.

Dan made his way up the stairs and pushed up open Livy’s bedroom door. The sight he was met with shocked him. Livy’s room was a typical child’s area with light colored walls and posters above her desk. Her toys were packed away in a chest at the foot of her bed. She kept the room neat as it was in her nature to maintain order.

“Livy, look,” Dan said to her so that she could raise her head. The smell of paint was wafting into her nostrils but she hadn’t thought much of it.

Along one side of her room there was now a beautiful garden of roses. Her proper name, _Olivia Rose_ , was stenciled is elegant script across the wall.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said in awe. “Who did it?”

Dan put her down and went looking for his brother. He found him in the kitchen, munching on some biscuits. His jeans were covered in various drips of paint, as were his hands.

“You!” Dan pointed. “Who told you to paint that?”

Jackson, looking frightened, replied, “I wanted to say sorry. I knew she might like something like that. Don’t little girls like that stuff.”

“Not all of them. This one does though,” Dan said calming down. “It’s beautiful. I didn’t know you had that kind of talent.”

“I do it when I’m bored.”

“You could make a career out of that. I would pay you to that kind of thing.”

They were quiet for a moment.

“Is she okay?” Jackson asked, genuinely concerned.

“She’ll be fine. I spoke to mum today.”

“Yeah, and?”

Dan took another deep breath. “She’s expecting you tomorrow.”

“But, I don’t want to go.”

“What? You’ve been itching to go since you got off the train.”

“I don’t want to go home yet,” the sixteen year old said. “It’s boring. Mum’s always working and Dad’s gone.”

“We don’t really have anything for you to do here—“

Dan was interrupting by Livy’s bursting into the room with a squeal. “Thank you! It’s so pretty. Denise is going to be so jealous when she sees it. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around Jackson’s waist, hugging him tightly.

Jackson had no choice but to hug her back. “I’m sorry about this morning. I didn’t want you to get sick. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Don’t do it again. I don’t like it,” Livy told him, in a voice that reminded him of Phil. “Smoking is bad for you and me. Do you understand?”

Jackson laughed at the eight year old’s lecture. “I understand. I’ll quit.”

She turned to Dan and told him, “That’s how you tell someone off.” Jackson snorted.

—–

Dan talked to Phil and convinced him to let Jackson stay until term began. After a genuine apology from the teenager, Phil agreed with Dan’s decision. Over the course of the summer, Jackson worked at Phil’s clinic. In August, another therapist’s daughter began working there part time as well. Phil watched their relationship blossom during the last month of Jackson’s stay. She was a petite girl who enjoyed doodling as much as Jackson did. When it was time for him to leave, there were frowns, something he’d never expected.

“Good luck on your next audition,” Jackson said to Livy. He had helped with running lines that past week.

“Come back next summer, okay?” Livy told him. He hugged her tight and promised he would.


	8. Events

“Momma, did you see it?” Livy asked as she spoke to her mother on the phone. “Do you like it?”

Livy had recently completed her contract with a huge campaign against bullying, child abuse, and domestic violence. Her mature demeanor and acting skills opened up a wealth of opportunities since working with the radio station’s own campaign. Livy’s face was all shopping centers and on TV/Internet adverts throughout the UK and Ireland.

“I wasn’t really sad though!” she said to her mother. “I was acting. The makeup took so long.”

Phil smiled to himself as he eavesdropped on the conversation. Ever since he’d allow Livy to take more jobs, it seemed more and more people wanted her. He was proud to be the father of such a ‘talented and mature’ young lady.

“What is it?” Livy said, solemnly. She gasped then screamed. “Daddy, I’m going to have a baby sister!”

Phil schooled his expression into one of joy at the news. Savannah married last year and was, apparently, pregnant. Phil couldn’t tell if he was angry, jealous, or just plain envious. He didn’t know if he was still mad at Savannah for leaving them. He might have been upset because he wanted to be with her and grow the family they had started years ago. He could just want another baby, especially a little girl. He missed Livy as an infant, so small and precious.

“That’s nice,” Phil smiled. “Tell her I said congratulations.”

“Daddy says congrats. What are you going to name her? Can I name her?”

The sound of Livy’s voice faded Phil left the room to find Dan relaxing on the sofa. Dan looked up from his laptop and saw the look on his boyfriend’s face. “What’s up?”

Phil frowned and pouted, taking a seat next to Dan. “I think I want another baby.”

“It’s too bad I’m on the pill,” Dan joked. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Savannah’s pregnant.”

“Oh,” Dan said raising his brow. “What are you really thinking right now?”

Phil sighed heavily. “She’s moved on so easily and I’m still stuck in the same place she left me.”

“Think about it from her point of view. Savannah has seen you raise your daughter while maintaining your career and dating someone new. You’re not catching up to her, Phil. She’s catching up to you.”

“I guess,” Phil replied. Livy came into the livingroom to return the phone.

“Big sister Livy!” Dan smiled. Livy grinned and said, “Momma said I can help name her. I was thinking Grace or Georgia Lily Hartford. That way she has a nice first name, and a flower middle name like me.”

“I like them,” Dan said, discreetly elbowing Phil to agree.

“Yeah. I’m sure she’ll like them.”

—-

Livy hasn’t shut up about the baby in the past month since hearing of her existence. The nine-year-old was currently making plans for her next trip to Florida the next summer.

“Daddy, do you think the baby will like Disney world?”

Phil ignored her making Dan watch him intently.

Dan quickly answered, “She’ll like it but she won’t remember it at all. She’s a bit too young.”

“Oh,” Livy agreed. “I wonder if she’ll look like me. I bet she’ll be so pretty.”

“Excuse me,” Phil said, getting up from the dinner table. He had barely touched her dinner.

“You okay?” Dan asked.

“I just… yeah…” Phil left the room, leaving Dan and Livy behind.

Livy knew Phil must have been annoyed with her constant chattering but she couldn’t help it. A new baby sister was incredible and she had always wanted one. Even though this one lived in another country, she was still excited.

“Is Daddy mad at me for talking about the baby?”

Dan said, “No. He’s just had a long day. I think he just needs some time alone right now.”

“Okay.”

She and Dan finished their dinner and completed the necessary chores without much fuss. Their family worked well, Dan thought. Although he wasn’t Livy’s father on paper, he was as good as. She loved him and he loved her even more. Dan couldn’t help but get upset at Phil’s attitude concerning Savannah and her newfound happiness and motherhood.

Dan marched up the stairs, getting increasingly more agitated as he thought about the situation. He saw Phil as his desk in their bedroom with his eyes closed, head leaned back.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dan snapped, startling Phil to jump out of chair.

“Nothing. What the hell is your problem?” Phil shot back.

“Why is it that every time Livy brings up the baby, you look like you’re in pain?”

“I do not look—“

“Don’t give me that. I’ve watched you for the past four weeks and it’s like you’re a different person the second the baby comes up. What is bothering you? Are you still jealous?”

“No!”

“What is it?!”

Phil said nothing. He walked past Dan trying to go into the master bathroom. Dan stopped him.

“We’re going to talk about this right now.”

“No!”

“Fine, then I’m going to talk. Do you know what it feels like to have your boyfriend still hung up on his ex?” Phil’s face was one of absolute anger. “I do. To me, it looks like you’re jealous, like you want to be the one who gives her more children. Is that true?”

“No! That’s not it at all.”

“Then tell me.”

“She left us! And now she’s getting a second chance at it like she did nothing wrong. We weren’t enough, Dan! I wasn’t enough.”

“Bullshit!” Dan shouted. “Fucking bullshit. Do you still love her? Because if you do, I think it is best if I leave.”

“No. I don’t think I ever did. You know that! Would you just calm down?”

“Would _you_ stay in a relationship if there wasn’t any love?”

Phil had nothing to say right then. He knew Savannah had a right to leave. He’s even more grateful that she left Livy behind. “Yes, I would. If there were children involved, I would do what I could.”

“So you wish she was here instead of me?”

“No! Aren’t you listening?”

“Look, I’ve been here for you and Livy for five years. I thought we loved each other. Maybe you’re just making the best of a bad situation.”

“I _do_ love you!”

“You love the idea of me; someone to play house with and listen to your problems.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Have you been using me as a replacement for Savannah? I mean, God Phil, we even look alike. Tall dimpled brunets are your type!”

“You are not a replacement. I love you.”

“Would you marry me?” Dan asked, as a hypothetical. “Like seriously stand in front of everyone we know and say that am I enough for you?”

“Yes, I would.”

Dan breathing heavily, never having shouted so much in a long time. He went into the bureau’s bottom drawer and pulled out a small dark blue box. He thrust the box into front of Phil’s face, glaring at the other man.

“Take it if you want it. I’ll pack my bags if you don’t.”

Phil opened it and found modest ring sitting on white satin. “How long have you had this?” he said quietly. 

“Ever since you said you wanted a baby… I thought you wanted one with me,” Dan shrugged.

“I do,” Phil lifted Dan’s chin and placed a kiss on his lips. “You’re all I want, I swear. I’ve been hurt and I’m still recovering.”

“I know,” Dan said, visibly softening. 

“I’m sorry I made you feel like you weren’t enough.”

They heard a squeal and turned towards the bedroom door.

“You’re getting married and having a baby!” Livy clapped.

Dan looked at Phil and Phil looked back. “How long have you been standing there?” Phil asked her.

“Since you started shouting at each other,” she replied with a smile. “So you’re getting married?”

Dan smiled as Phil nodded. “I guess we are.”


	9. Bridges

“Are you gay?”

Phil was being fitted for his tuxedo as Dan waited his turn. Livy’s question certainly got their attention. Ever since they started wedding planning, they expected to get questions like that from other people; not their own daughter. The tailor nearly stuck a pin into his thumb.

“No,” Dan told her.

“But Denise’s mum said you’re having a gay wedding.”

“Neither of us is gay,” Phil replied with a laugh. “We’re not having gay wedding or straight wedding. It’s just a wedding.”

“Oh.”

—–

The wedding was small, as Dan requested. Both of their families were present to support them. Both Dan and Phil wore black tuxedos with blue accents. Livy, their flower girl, wore a white flower crown and veil atop her ebony curls and long white dress. The ceremony was simple and short. Their vows were genuine promises to trust and love, ‘til death did them part.

While they honeymooned all over Europe, Livy spent her holiday with her mother, stepfather, and baby sister, Ava Lily.

—–

“I’ve been thinking,” Dan said one night.

“What?” Phil replied, taking out his contacts for the night.

“We should–we should maybe adopt.”

Phil walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. “What made you think of that?”

“Well, Livy growing up so fast, she’s already eleven going on thirty. Hell, her salary’s bigger than mine. And I miss having a little one around the house.”

Phil jumped back in bed and smiled. “I’ve been thinking the same thing. I want a little girl.”

“With blue eyes?”

“No, brown, like yours.”

—–

On their one year anniversary, Dan and Phil were not thinking about their last year of marriage or the beautiful ceremony they had planned. On that day, they were focused on Livy’s next audition. Her agent (Phil still couldn’t believe his baby had an agent) got her an audition for a new drama series called _Bonnie_ on E4.

The character’s was an eleven year old named Bonnie who is sent to an inpatient facility for issues stemming from child abuse and various mental disorders. Apparently, the screenplay was based on a true story and someone decided to make it into a TV series. It would be the most intense part Livy had ever played if she got it. As her agent had said, “They’re looking for someone with wisdom in their eyes, someone with an old soul. You’ll be perfect.”

Both Dan and Phil had been worried about the level of maturity this part needed. The subjects of domestic violence and childhood sexual abuse might be too much for their daughter to handle. They figured if Livy couldn’t handle it, she would let them know. She was never one to take things quietly.

“Olivia Lester,” a woman called out into the waiting room.

Livy took a deep breath and headed inside the room for the audition. Phil noticed she had left her script behind but there was no time to give it to her. He and Dan held their breaths.

Fifteen minutes passed before the door opened again. Livy came out with solemn look on her face.

“Oh Livy,” Dan started, holding his arms out for a hug ready to console. Her face transformed as she said, “I got the part!” as she fell into Dan’s arms.

“Oh my God!” Phil exclaimed. “You left your script, how’d you do it?”

“I had memorized it already and I just tried my best. They said I had the perfect look, Daddy!” Livy said excitedly.

“I am so happy for you,” Dan told her hugging her again.

—-

They moved further into the city two months later. The house seemed to be bursting at the seams, Livy had over two hours of traffic to contend with to go into the studio, and Jackson was coming to live with them, while he went to school. Dan’s father refused to pay for art school, so Jackson had to make due. Having seen how well his brother turned his life around, Dan wanted to open up his home. It wasn’t fair that he would have to accumulate mountains of debt to do something truly worthwhile.

The flat enormous, at least compared to the tiny town house they were living in before. There was enough room for Livy, Jackson and the little one they planned to adopt.

Her name was Lauryn and she was two years old when they were finally able to take her home. The whole process had taken nine months. They took parenting classes, baby-proofed the new flat, and prepared for a toddler. Luckily, Phil had the experience of raising Livy, but he still attested that every child was different.

Lauryn was very different.

Livy was never a quiet child by any means. She was bubbly and full of life from the moment she woke until she fell asleep. She was considerate and thoughtful so she was never a bother. Livy also trusted and loved the adults in her life wholeheartedly. She had no reason to fear them.

Lauryn cried the first time Dan held her. She cried the first time Phil held her too; and kicked and scratched. The social worker insisted that she was just shy around strangers. That was true to an extent. As the two men went further into the adoption process, they discovered that in her very short life, Lauryn developed terrible trust issues. According the social worker and Lauryn’s foster mother, the little girl could not trust and, at two and half, she was behind in language development. She also had a tendency to be destructive during temper tantrums. Due to Phil’s background in the field of psychology and family therapy, he immediately recognized it as Reactive Attachment Disorder.

Lauryn had never learned to trust her mother before she was removed from her care, who had severe depression and alcoholism. The foster mother told Dan and Phil that it took three months to get Lauryn to fully trust her as a caregiver.

Other possible families rejected the little girl, believing she wasn’t worth the time and attention when they could have a child without a mental disorder. That just made Dan and Phil want her more. Who better to take her than a family who understood and had so much love to give?

Over the course of the adoption, all the adults in Lauryn’s life made sure to give her time to adjust before moving her into a brand new home with new people. Lauryn’s mother relinquished all parental rights without argument or protest. Dan had thought it strange that she would give up her child so easily but Phil reminded him, she probably never developed feelings of love for Lauryn.

Livy was beyond excited to welcome not one, but two people into her house after growing up as an only child. Jackson was her cool uncle, who painted beautiful roses all over her new room. And Lauryn who had brown eyes and curly black hair like her own, would be her own little pride and joy.

Both Jackson and Livy had met Lauryn in the weeks counting down to her homecoming. She refused to go to Jackson, though she did look between Dan and his brother with slight confusion. Phil joked that it was because they looked so much alike to which both of them protested with “I’m not ugly like him.”

Lauryn, surprisingly, clung to Livy hugging her every chance she got. Lauryn called her “Libby!” and Livy didn’t care one bit.

—–

“Jack, when are you getting home?” Dan asked, rushing around the room. He was due at the BBC in thirty minutes and had only one sock on.

“Around five,” his brother answer as he packed his backpack. “Why?”

“Can you watch Lauryn?”

“No, I have tons of work to do. What’s Phil doing today?”

“Livy’s got to be at the studio for most of the day and he’s going to watch Lauryn but he needs to pick up Livy and it’s easier to do that without a toddler on your hip.”

“You guys need a nanny,” Jackson laughed. “Between your job, his job, and her job, are you ever home at the same time?”

Dan knew Jackson was right. With everything they had going on, it was a little overwhelming.

“I don’t even know anymore. We’ve got to figure something out.”

—–

Phil quit his job, deciding to put all his efforts into raising Lauryn and making sure Livy got all the attention she needed. Dan worried that he would feel taken advantage of but Phil affirmed that he had always intended to do what was best for his children; resigning from his job was just that. Fortunately, Dan’s salary was enough to sustain them all.

Livy’s next birthday was celebrated on the set of a morning talk show where she was interviewed about the work she had done on _Bonnie._

A woman named Margie Davis welcomed her on stage. Phil swore that was the first time he had seen his daughter behave so shyly.

“Hello, young lady,” Margie said. “How are you?”

“Good, thank you. And you?” Livy said, regaining her usual confidence and posture.

“I’m well. So you are the talk of the town aren’t you?”

Livy blushed. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“I certainly would. You have had an amazing year. You went from being the innocent face of BBC’s anti bullying campaign to an incredible young actress known all over the world by this point. I mean, the way you portrayed some of those reactions certainly made me tear up. I hear you’ve even had movie producers trying to get you. How are you handling the sudden fame?”

Livy blushed, “It’s a big change from what I’m used to.”

“I’ll say. Now, your character, Bonnie, deals with many mature issues that most children your age don’t deal with. How did you handle that?”

Livy said, “I know that I don’t have the parents that Bonnie has but I know that a lot of children do, so I make it a part of my mission everyday make the issues better known. I know I’m just pretending to be someone who suffered from that kind of abuse but I hope that my portrayal of the aftermath really touched someone and they’ll think twice about ignoring the little girl down the road who always looks so sad.”

“Well said,” Margie commented. “You are how old?”

“Thirteen,” Livy smiled.

“Today, right?”

“Yeah.”

The audience applauded. “Happy birthday, darling.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you plan on doing for your big day?”

“I’m going to spend the time with my family.”

“You strike me as an oldest child. Are you?”

“Yeah. I have two baby sisters named Ava and Lauryn.”

“I bet they look up to you,” Margie said.

“I can’t say that they do just yet. They’re both very small. But I hope to be someone they can look up to when they get older.”

“I’m sure you will be. We’re all expecting wonderful things for you in the future. And, I can assure you that we’re all rooting for you.”

“Thank you so much,” Livy said.

Margie introduced the station break and Livy was given the cue to leave the stage. She practically ran into Phil’s arms for a hug.

He lifted her chin and looked down with pride in his eyes. “I think I want to be like you when I grow up.”

“Daddy, that doesn’t make sense,” Livy laughed.

“Yes, it does,” Phil replied. “Just think about it.”


	10. Glamour

They never imagined they would be sat here among the best and the brightest of television and film. Dan had, of course, been accustomed to this lifestyle having been a major DJ on BBC. But, Phil never had. He never thought his life would find him here. What was most surprising was that his daughter was the reason behind it all.

Olivia Rose, as she was called by the public and her fans (wow!), was nominated for Best Up and Coming Actress in the British Academy Television Awards. The category itself was brand new and she was almost guaranteed the honor according to her agent.

The concert hall was packed. The whole thing was being televised and streamed. It was a huge event for this community and Livy was right in the middle of it all. Luckily, her family was right there with her. Lauryn kept her wonderfully distracted as her nerves were starting to wear on her.

Dressed in their best tuxedos, Dan and Phil held hands as they waited anxiously for the host to complete their speech about support the arts for the future. All they wanted to know was if their little girl had won. Lauryn had been on her best behavior, having been overwhelmed by the large crowd of apparently important people. Her big sister was dressed up very nicely and Lauryn was excited for whatever was coming.

The host waited until the crowd’s applause died down before he started, “This year’s winner for Best Up and Coming Actress goes to…”

Livy’s heart caught in her throat. She caught her fathers looking at her with huge grins on their faces and she realized she’d missed it.

“Go on, Livy,” Phil encourage. “You won!”

Livy’s mouth opened wide, as she covered her face in shock. Although literally everyone had said she would win, Livy still couldn’t believe it. She finally stood up, carefully not to trip on her gown, and made her way to the podium on stage.

The host handed her the award with a congratulations. He led her to the microphone. She took a few deep breaths and will herself not to cry.

“Hello, everybody,” Livy said, meekly, suddenly unsure of herself. “I’m only thirteen. Are you sure this isn’t a mistake?”

The crowd chuckled.

“It’s not? Okay. I am beyond thankful right now. I would just like to say how much I adore all of you who supported me these last two years. All the cast and crew of _Bonnie_ have become a family for me and they have helped me gain such a respect for the arts of acting, filming, and writing. Most of all, I’d like to thank my wonderful family. My dad, Phil, always encourage me to be that annoying child on the tube that insisted on reciting monologues on the way to play school. My other dad, Dan, was the very reason I was able to seek so many amazing opportunities. To my mother and sisters, I hope I’ve made you proud. I love all more than anything in the world. Again, thank you so much.”

Livy stepped off stage, glad that the music hadn’t started on her, and returned to her seat.

“Are you both crying?” she asked incredulously. “You said you wouldn’t.”

Dan blushed and waved it off. “You called me your dad,” he cried.

“As I’ve always done!” Livy laughed.

“But…” Dan was far too emotional to explain his feelings. Phil lifted the back of his hand to his lips.

“It’s okay,” he consoled.

Lauryn returned to Livy’s lap and laid her head on her shoulder. Livy couldn’t help but giggle at how glamorous it all was. In just a few hours, she’d have her hair up in a messy bun, reading Max & Ruby to her little sister, in her bleach-stained Winnie the Pooh pajamas.

—–

Livy screamed over her morning cereal. “That’s a lie!”

Dan grabbed the box of sugary cereal and poured. “What’s a lie?”

“Daddy,” she called out to Phil who was loading the dishwasher. “Look!”

Livy showed them the screen of her phone. There was an article from a major tabloid. In big red letters, it read: _Bonnie_ Star, Olivia Rose, seen on a Date with Adorable Co-Star Sebastien Keller.

“I am not dating him!”

“Damn right, you’re not,” Dan laughed. “You’re not allowed to date.”

“Dad!” Livy whined.

“He’s right,” Phil said. “You aren’t. Where is this picture from anyway?”

The photographer captured a shot of Livy and her co-star and close friend, Sebastien coming out of the Starbucks across the street from the studio. They didn’t want to bother anyone so they went to get their drinks and snacks themselves.

“We went to get frappes one day after shooting.”

“This is the life of a star,” Dan told her, hardly comforting her. “Nothing is just ‘getting a cup of coffee’ anymore.”

“What if this makes things awkward between us?” Livy said, scrolling down the article to reveal more photos of them laughing and enjoying each other’s company (as friends do).

“Hopefully, he won’t see much into this article. You weren’t on a date, as you’re not allowed to anyway,” Phil told her.

Livy rolled her eyes.

A little while later, Jackson came out of his room and turned on the television to a talk show. Before he could change the channel, he saw a picture of his niece with a boy he easily recognized.

“Oi! Livy, what’s this about you dating that tosser?”

“It’s not true!” Livy shouted from the kitchen.

“You look really into him though!” Jackson called back.

Lauryn, who had been eating her own meal quietly, pointed to the picture on the TV. “Is that your boyfriend?” she asked innocently. “He’s very handsome.” Dan stood up and changed the channel himself.

Livy just put her head down in surrender.

—-

Over the next few months, Livy began filming again, which meant she was home a lot less than she would have like. The filming schedule also meant she couldn’t go to school anymore. She received tutoring with her co-stars.

More magazine articles came out about her, her family, and her romantic relationships (of which there were none!). Every interview was less about her new season of _Bonnie_ and the other jobs she was considering, and more about who she had a crush on.

“Daddy, I don’t want to do another interview,” Livy told Phil, the moment she walked out of the office building of a major magazine.

“What happened?” he asked, worry clear on his face.

“I’m fourteen now and I know they’re just reducing me to sex object.”

“Explain what you mean before I get very, very upset.”

“It’s nothing like that, Dad. I just mean, they never want to talk about the issues anymore. All they want to know is if I’m dating, who I am dating, and what I like in my men. Frankly, I just want to be left alone on that front.”

“I’ve been thinking about this too. We should have a talk with Agatha about these interviews she sends you on.”

Livy knew Agatha, her agent, wouldn’t want to lose her biggest client over something as simple as stupid little interviews that would not make or break her.

“Please. If I have to say the words ‘I’m really focused on school’ one more time, I’m going to scream.”

—-

Agatha listened intently for all of five minutes before telling them both that Livy’s career was at an impasse. She was, by all accounts, a child star. That meant the way people viewed her could only come from the way they see her behave. She had no history to rely on. And, unfortunately, she had no period to just be a ‘teenager’. She could not do the things normal children her age did. She could not try drugs, and get away with it. She couldn’t have private relationships. She could not take time to figure out the world at her own pace. Everyone was watching. So, these stupid interviews gave people insight into her life in a somewhat controlled space.

“Furthermore, this is the life of the rich and famous, my dear. You have all the glitz and the glamour. You have to take the shit it comes with. What you can do is wallow away into obscurity and give up on your dreams, or you can toughen up and bear through it.”

“You’re a bit out of line,” Phil told her, voice steady.

“I’m telling the truth. The world wants Olivia Rose, the accomplished young woman to show that she’s human. What’s more human than romance? They don’t want Livy, the little girl who still has maths homework to do after filming. That’s boring.”

“But that’s who I am!” Livy said. “I am nothing but a theater nerd who wants to be left alone.”

“You are an award-winning actress with a gorgeous male co-star. You have to choose what you’re willing to give up and what you’re will to put up with. People will say what they want. You have to put your blinders on.”

“So there’s nothing we can do about any of this?” asked Phil.

Agatha sighed. “You’re not the only family that has to deal with this. You are the first family to complain to me about it though. Other people would revel in the attention. I think that’s why I like you so much.”

Livy and Phil looked at each other in disbelief.

“I want the best for you, Livy. You trust me with your career and I’m doing what I know is best.”

“Okay,” Livy said feeling utterly defeated.

“Good, now that that’s settled, I have news. I was just sent the script for a new film. The part is perfect for you.”

—-

It was three a.m. when Phil checked the time. A knocking had woken him. Expecting Lauryn to push the door open, he was surprised to see Livy standing there in the crack of the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, careful not wake Dan. “What’s wrong?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Phil nodded, making space for his daughter to climb in. He asked no questions and gave her the comfort she sought out.

—-

“What was that about?” Dan asked the next morning. He and Phil left their teenage daughter in their room.

“I think she’s getting a bit overwhelmed by it all,” Phil replied. “I’m getting more than concerned. She’s always been so strong but this acting thing is wearing her down.”

“What should we do then? Make her stop?”

“No,” Phil shook his head and started preparing the coffee. “She has to make that decision.”

“What if she makes the wrong one?”

“I don’t know. She’s always wanted this.”

Dan remarked, “I don’t think _this_ is what she always imagined,” 


	11. Blocks

Lauryn was four. As a four year old, she should have been able to say “Stop! I don’t like that!” or “I’m playing with this right now.” But she didn’t. The little girl just shut down. The preschool teacher was beside herself with what to do. She was a recent graduate and didn’t have many tricks up her sleeves like the other teachers. She knew Lauryn had special needs related to her behavior but she hadn’t been trained in this. No matter what she tries, Lauryn refuses to look at her or even say a word.

Phil came in later that day around lunch time. Phil was a stay-at-home dad; playing chauffeur for Livy as needed.

Lauryn crawled into his lap the moment he sat down next to her. Ms. James, the teacher, told him that he could take as much time as he needed. The class was having lunch in the courtyard and outdoor time afterwards.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her in a quiet, calming voice. “Can you say what’s bothering you?”

She looked up at him, pout still present in her cherubic face. She swiped away the black strands of her bangs from her face. “Taylor.”

“What happened with Taylor?”

“She wanted to play blocks but I was using them.”

“Could you share them?”

“She didn’t ask first.”

“So how did you feel when she took your blocks?” Phil knew he was inferring and he knew that he shouldn’t put words in her mouth but he had a sixth sense when it came to Lauryn. She was hardly a mean child by nature. She struggled socially but he knew that she was good at the heart of it all.

“Bad,” she answered angrily.

“Did you say anything to her?”

“No,” his daughter answered.

“Why not?”

She shrugged.

“If you don’t say anything, people will not know how you feel.”

“You know,” she said, knowingly.

“But I am your daddy. I know you better than anyone else. I’ll tell you a secret though.”

“What?”

“I have to guess a lot of the times.”

“You do?” She was surprised. Both of her daddies always seemed to know why she was crying or why she was hitting.

“Yeah. But you’re getting older now. You’re a big girl and you have to say what’s making you mad or sad. What do babies do when they want something?”

“They cry.”

“That’s right. They cry because they can’t talk. But you can talk, right?”

She nodded.

“That means you need to talk, okay? I can’t come to school every day and tell Ms. James why you’re so upset. You have to tell her yourself, like a big girl. You need to tell Taylor that when she’s taking the blocks, that you are playing with them. I bet she’ll ask next time if you do.”

“Okay,” she replied, still pouting.

“When Livy was at preschool, I had to come too.”

“Why?”

“She was talking _too_ much and got in trouble.”

“Daddy, she does that a lot.”

“You are so different and so much alike,” Phil said with a smile. “You look like her a little.” Lauryn smiled at that. She loved her big sister and was glad to be compared to her. Livy was everything she wanted to be; pretty, smart, lovable.

“You’re very quiet,” he said in a hushed voice. “And she’s very loud,” Phil continued animatedly. “I want you both to be happy and have loads of friends and try your hardest.”

Lauryn wiggled out of Phil’s lap and brushed down her skirt. “I’m going outside now.”

“Do you need me to stay?”

“No, Daddy. I’m a big girl now. Only babies need their daddies all the time.”

Phil smiled at her cheekiness and watch as she grabbed her lunch box from the bin and exited into the courtyard of the preschool.

—-

“I quit.”

Livy’s contract was up for renewal and Dan was there to cosign as her parent, having adopted her around the same time as Lauryn. The contract sat before them on a conference table across from the producers of _Bonnie_. It went untouched at the two women across from Livy sat with their mouths hanging open.

“What do you mean, you quit?” Sharon Berger asked. She had known Livy since she was a child and never saw this coming. Livy loved to act. She had won awards, had been in two films, and even a music video for a platinum recording artist. “You can’t quit.”

“According to my contract I can,” Livy said, not backing down. She had put a lot of thought into it. She was sixteen years old and her life had spiraled beyond her control. Dan was prepared to jump in and save her if the two business women tried to convince her back into the studio. “I am not happy. I haven’t been happy for a long time.”

“But isn’t this your dream?” Sharon continued. She looked to her co-produced, Veronica, with a look of panic. “I mean, you _are_ Bonnie. You are the character. How are we supposed to replace you?”

“I don’t care. Bonnie struggled with mental health and I am not going down that road. I need to do what’s healthy. I quit.”

“I think she’s said all that needs to be said,” Dan jumped in. “We’ll be going now.”

Outside, Livy turned to Dan and said, “Agatha is going to kill me.”

“She’ll live. You’re more important. I’ve known you since you were four years old, and these past few years have taken its toll on you.”

She nodded and accepted the hug Dan was offering. “It’ll be okay,” he told her.

—-

‘Olivia Rose Seen with an Older Man’

‘ _Bonnie_ Star Quits Suddenly; Actors Now Out of Work’

‘Selfish and Self-centered; Words that Describe Olivia Rose’

‘Sebastien Keller Wants Answers from Former Co-Star’

The headlines wouldn’t bother her, Livy decided. The first was about hugging her own father in front of the law offices where she was supposed to sign her contract. She laughed that one off and even emailed it to Phil as a joke. The second one was a bit disheartening. She hadn’t realized how she could affect her co-stars if Bonnie stopped filming. It turns out that more than a few people depended on _Bonnie_ to pay their bills. The actors would be fine but the crew would suffer as they were paid much less and were probably living paycheck to paycheck. The third headline was self-explanatory. For once in her life, Livy had been completely selfish. The fourth headline was not a surprise but it was a lie. Sebastien was sitting right next to her as they read the article.

“I’m glad you quit. It made my contract pretty useless.” He flashed a boyish smile. “Now, I can do that movie I wanted. You know, the one in America.”

“You won’t miss me? Or the money I made for you?” Livy replied flirtatiously. “All that beautiful money?”

“I shall miss the money,” he said, mockingly with a sad tone in her voice. His face broke out into grin soon after. “But I fear if I stay in the UK any longer, they’ll write another article about how I got you pregnant and that’s why you quit.”

“I think the bigger mystery would be how you got me pregnant,” Livy laughed.

“Drunken night,” Sebastien shrugged easily.

“Drunk enough to sleep with a girl?”

“Alcohol does impair judgment.” They both burst into laughter as she kicked him playfully.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked her.

“Go back to being a normal person again.”

“Good luck.”

“Maybe get a boyfriend. A real one.”

“Not the fake gay kind?” he joked, poking fun at all the rumors that had surfaced about them since they were children.

“No. What about you? Are you looking for the real gay kind?”

“He could be bisexual or whatever. I’m not prejudiced.” Livy giggled, enjoying the peace of the afternoon. It was so rare that she could just spend a quiet moment with a friend.

Sebastien sighed however. “It’s so hard to tell who you can trust though. Like I don’t know if these guys like me for me or for the fame.”

“Same. I’m kinda scared to put myself out there.”

“If anyone hurts you, just tell me and I’ll come beat him up, yeah?”

Livy couldn’t keep a straight face as Sebastien flexed his nonexistent muscles. She hadn’t laughed so much in what felt like years.

—–

While fame was awful, the lack of performing made Livy feel restless. After all, she had been acting, singing, and performing since she was in nappies. To suddenly stop, made her mind go into a sort of withdrawal. She craved the stage and an audience. Livy dreamed of lights and applause. She recited those same monologues she’d memorized as a child as though she learned them yesterday.

Jackson, the cool older brother type that he was, suggested making videos and posting them for the world to see. He had Uni friends who did it, and were even paid for it. Livy had given him a sketchy look because it sounded… sketchy. Turns out it was something loads of people did. Even though he had moved out, he said he’d help her in any way he could.

She bought a camera and set up an account called: LivyLovesLife.


	12. Smile

“Good afternoon, my roses!” Livy said to her viewers. “I have five hundred thousand subscribers and that is just mental! Thank you so much for supporting me. Ever since I gave up acting, I’ve been struggling to find purpose again and you guys have made me realize what that is. I just want to make other people smile. So, I tell you stupid stories about me, my family, and the strange situations in which I find myself. I should probably be concerned about just how much I’m sharing with you...”

Six year old Lauryn ran into the frame before Livy could catch her. “What are you doing?”

Lauryn giggled. “I want to be in the video.”

“Well, do you have anything to say?”

“Yeah.” She nodded, showing off her gape-toothed smile. She was missing two front teeth and looked positively adorable. “My sister is the best sister because she braids my hair because Daddy is really, really bad at it.”

Livy laughed out loud knowing her fathers would see this one day.

Lauryn continued. “She’s really smart too. She goes to the biggest school ever.”

“What school is that?”

“Oxford!”

“Good. Do you know how many people five hundred thousand is?”

Lauryn thought carefully but said, “No.”

“Imagine all the books in the Kingwoods Library as people. That’s how many people watch my videos. They’ll see this one.”

“Whoa! Are you famous?” the little girl asked.

“Not really,” Livy chuckled, knowing it was a half-truth. It had been a while since she acted in anything. The world was so fast paced that people soon forgot about her as she resumed her normal life. For that, she was thankful. She often feared that her YouTube channel would be overrun with fans from _Bonnie_ and the two films she had been in as supporting roles. As it turned out, most of her fans were Americans who had never seen the show until someone in the comments pointed out who she was. So while she enjoyed her slight obscurity, she enjoyed having an audience to interact with.

Her father, Phil, had been incredibly supportive of the idea of keeping video journals. He thought it was therapeutic. Dan thought her videos were funny and even appeared in a few. Lauryn was a regular cast member of pseudo reality show Livy filmed of her everyday life.

“Would you like to tell me about your day?” Livy prompted her sister.

Lauryn agreed. “I had porridge for breakfast. I didn’t like it. When I got to school, Sara and I skipped rope. A boy tried to take the rope from us but I stopped him.”

“How?”

“I told him off. I said, ‘Give it back. We want to play with it. I’ll tell Mrs. Hanna if you don’t’.”

“Wow, you sound very fierce,” Livy encouraged, knowing that this was someone Lauryn still had to work on. It was nice to know she was talking and speaking up for herself.

Lauryn nodded enthusiastically. “I am fierce.”

“Good,” Livy chuckled, moving some strands of long black hair from Lauryn’s face. “What happened after that?”

“We had music and lunch. We played outside and then we came home.”

“That sounds like a good day. Maybe I should go back to grade one.”

“Nah,” Lauryn negated.

Though the bedroom door was shut, Livy could hear someone calling her.

“Livy? Have you seen Lauryn?” Dan asked.

“She’s in here!”

Dan pushed open the door and waved to the camera. “Hi, I’m Dad.” He turned to Lauryn and pointed a finger. “You, little one, have dance class. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Say goodbye before you go,” Livy reminded her.

“Bye, internet,” said Lauryn, taking Dan’s hand and leaving the room.

Livy brought herself back in focus and resumed the video as if there was never any interruption.

—–

“Today, I have with me a very special guest. She is an award winning actress, philanthropist, current student at Oxford, popular YouTuber, and most wonderful of all, my daughter.”

Dan smiled proudly to Livy who was sat across the counter from him.

Livy blushed. “Hello, everyone.”

“How long has it been since you were last on my show?”

“I must have been eight the last time. So, about ten years or so.”

“Well, I’m excited to have you back,” Dan chuckled, his smooth voice flowing over the airwaves. Livy noticed how perfect his voice sounded for radio. Dan had really found his niche. She vaguely wondered if she’d find her own.

“My listeners are very excited to have you on today. We’ve sent out request for questions and we’ll have you answer them,” Dan told her, though they had already briefed the plans of that morning’s show.

“Sounds good.”

“Alright,” Dan said. “Our first question comes from Gaia in Northwood. What was the best part about working on TV and what was the worst?”

Livy brought her finger to her lips. “The best part was proving that I could do it. Being on an actual television show proved to me that I was capable of doing what I set out to. The worst part was the complete lack of privacy.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “As your father, I can attest to that. My experience, of course, was very different from yours. Can you explain what it felt like for you?”

“Sure,” Livy said. “I was a child and no matter where I went, someone was always following me with a camera. They were writing things about me and my friend that weren’t true. It was so funny that after 16 hour days of filming and hours of tutoring and homework to do, the paparazzi led others to believe that I was not only dating my co-stars, but cheating them as well. Suffice it to say that it was not a good feeling.”

“Not good at all. Janice in New Castle asks, ‘What made you choose English as a course of study?’”

“I just love words. I always have. They can be so powerful and I love looking at the many ways other people have used them.”

“You know, I tried Law at Uni,” Dan spoke with a chuckled. “I didn’t have nearly enough passion like you do.”

“God, I can’t imagine you with a law degree,” laughed Livy. “What made you think that was plausible?”

“It sounded clever.” Dan looked on the screen for more messages. “Jake in London asks ‘What made you start YouTube?’”

“Actually, funny story. Dan’s younger brother, Jack, told me I should consider making videos for the internet and I could be paid for them if they’re any good. I looked at him because I swore he just suggested I make… _those_ kind of videos but it turned out he meant YouTube.”

“I am so thankful I wasn’t around for that conversation.”

“Me too. Truth is that I really needed an outlet. I spent most of my life performing. When I stopped acting, I felt incredibly empty but overflowing at the same time. Nothing good was coming in and nothing good was getting out. YouTube became a haven for me, especially in the beginning when I only had two subscribers.”

“Would you suggest starting up a channel to anyone who felt the same way you do?”

“Definitely. If you want to use your crappy built in web cam, go for it. If you need an outlet, find one. YouTube isn’t the only platform for sharing. We live in the digital age. If you can’t film it, write it. If you can’t write it, draw it. If you can’t draw it, mime it. Do something.”

“You sound like Phil.”

“At least I’m not psychoanalyzing the audience like he would.” They both shared a chuckled at that.

“Sean from Hanover asks ‘Your family confuses me.’ That was not a question but there we go.”

“What does that mean?” tittered Livy. “I have two dads, a mum, a step-dad, two younger sisters, and two younger brothers. I live with my dads, Phil and Dan, and my sister. My mother and her husband live in America with my other sister and my brothers.” She paused. “Not that confusing at all,” she remarked sarcastically.

“Hell, I’m confused,” Dan joked. “People ask me all the time if my marrying your father affected you negatively.”

“No way,” Livy said shaking her head. “To be fair, I lived in an environment that was highly supportive of just being human. From a young age, everyone around me told me things like ‘You are equal’ and ‘You deserve respect’. So, no, having same-sex parents was hardly an issue. Everyone around me supported it.”

“That’s good to know. Our last question comes from Toni in Spring Hill. ‘You seem to have done it all and you’re still a teenager. What are your plans for the future?’”

“Good question. I’m going to smile more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr  
> [danni-howell](https://danni-howell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
